Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for providing traffic congestion relief. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for providing traffic congestion relief by receiving data from traffic and speed sensing monitors and, based on that data, operating a lighted lane markings, such as LED in-pavement lane markings, to change the widths and number of the traffic lanes, thus maximizing the number of lanes based on congestion and speed of the vehicles and increasing road traffic carrying capacity.
Background Information
Federal and state highway design manuals incorporate standards which provide operational road maximization based on optimal driving conditions. For example, road geometrics are utilized based on maximum design speeds. Because these geometrics are static, the geometrics cannot change or adapt regardless of the real time operations of traffic on a road. Therefore, when the designed vehicle travel speeds are achievable, the roads function in acceptable fashion with specified design standards and geometrics. However, at other times when the designed vehicle travel speeds are not achievable due to, for example, congestion caused by over capacity of the traditional road design parameters, the road functions in a much less efficient manner. Hence, traffic jams, congestion, slower commuting travel, increased air pollution due to stop and go traffic, traffic speeds less than the designed vehicle travel speeds, and other undesirable circumstances occur.
Examples of guidelines for these type of lane configurations are set forth by the American Association of State Highway and Transportation Officials (AASHTO). For example, in urban areas where pedestrian crossings, right-of-way, or existing development place stringent controls on lane widths, the use of 3.3-m (11-ft) lanes may be appropriate. Lanes that are 3.0 m (10 ft) wide are also acceptable on low-speed facilities, and lanes 2.7 m (9 ft) wide may be appropriate on low-volume roads in rural and residential areas. Further information is available in the NCHRP Report 362, Roadway Widths for Low-Traffic Volume Roads (45). In some instances, on multilane facilities in urban areas, narrower inside lanes may be utilized to permit wider outside lanes for bicycle use.
Thus, traditional roads either serve a single purpose of a higher speed highways or at lower speed urban arterial, but not both. Typically, neither type of road can effectively adapt to changes in traffic volume and so on, which can often change several times during a typical day. Roadways in urban areas are designed with different standards based on the objectives of the proposed highway operations, and transportation public agencies often stipulate specified design standards of the proposed road segments. Once constructed, either the highway or the arterial will incorporate geometries to address the proposed operational standards, thereby forgoing any geometric flexibility to adapt the road to changing needs, such as changes in traffic volume and so on.
With conventional road geometries, it is very common for roadway operations to change during certain times of the day due to non-controllable events such as high commuter volumes experienced during peak rush hours, inclement weather conditions, or highway incidents. During these times, optimization of traffic carrying capacity is generally not achievable on conventional roads, mainly because road geometries remain static based on the designed speed standards. For example, highway design speeds in the 50 to 60 mph range commonly mandate lane widths of 12 feet. However, urban arterial roads with higher volumes of traffic can and should operate with narrower lanes, such as 10 feet wide lanes. The narrower lanes are permissible for vehicles to operate safely and efficiently at speeds of 40 miles or less. Also, the 10 feet wide lanes may actually encourage maintaining the lower speeds in urban congestion areas, as is apparent based on studies throughout the country. Nevertheless, because the road geometries on these conventional roads are static, the geometrics remain unchanged even if different geometrics would be appropriate to accommodate different traffic conditions.
Accordingly, in view of the above shortcomings, a need exists for an improved system and method for providing traffic congestion relief.